


everything will be alright

by ofthesun



Series: endings are always bittersweet, but this one left a bad taste in my mouth [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Support Groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: Heidi and Cynthia take solace in each other after meeting in a support group.





	everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my July song ficlet project, in which I took [the last lines of my top ten albums on last.fm](https://www.last.fm/user/lxllabies/library/albums?date_preset=ALL_TIME) and wrote ficlets inspired by them. This one is from [Hot Fuss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cax_TxZ9Euk) by The Killers.
> 
> This piece is quite sad and is entirely about mourning children who have passed away by suicide, so a warning for that.

They ultimately meet in a support group for grieving parents. It's sad and tragic in every single way, the worst way to meet, and the worst thing to have in common, but they were both what each other needed. Twin circumstances and mirrored tragedies, one right after another, and the rest of their support group can try as they will, but they just don't get it. Losing a child to suicide and losing a child in a car accident, a fire, a murder - while all equally tragic, are terribly different.

They're the only ones in the group to have lost their kids to suicide.

They rely on each other. Evan was all Heidi had, and the rest of the Murphy's are so grief-ridden in their own way that it's almost like Cynthia doesn't have anyone, either. They talk on the phone for hours, reminisce on their children, their sons, their _boys_. It's therapeutic in a way nothing else is. It helps to talk like it's just childhood memories, not like they're reciting eulogies to each other, as if their sons are just away at college and they're lonely empty nesters. It's the best way for both of them to mourn.

They help each other recover, too. Cynthia stops by to bring Heidi coffee or a meal and keep her company in between work and school, makes sure she isn't just overworking and isolating herself to avoid dealing with what's happening. Heidi makes sure to shoot Cynthia texts at the right times of day to make sure she's getting up and out of bed, doing things and living and starting to move past it.

Sometimes, the most necessary things come out of the most unnecessary of circumstances.


End file.
